Goryō
Goryō (御霊, Vengeful Spirits; Literally "Honorable Spirits") are Humans who have absorbed Togabito. As most Togabito are unable to leave their imprisonment in the depths of Hell, Goryō rarely exist through standard means. The act of absorbing a Togabito is initiated by signing a contract with the lost soul, allowing their spirit to escape Hell and possess them. Overview In most cases, spiritually aware humans who are unsure of their own "purity" are reached out too by the Togabito. Initiating a contract with the Human, the Togabito encases their own being within the Soul of the Human and slowly becomes one with them. The Togabito are generally stronger then the Human and easily take control of the Human's body and mind, effectively becoming free once more. When a Togabito successfully absorbs a Human, they can once again walk the Earth a living being. An occasional Human will trump the Togabito who inhabited their soul, becoming a self-labeled Goryō. A Human who suppresses the Togabito inside them gains both their spiritual powers and abilities rivaling that of even Shinigami-levels. has noted that the manifestation of powers is similar to that of Hollowfication in Shinigami. Appearance Goryō maintain their Human appearance, only changing when releasing their Togabito-stemmed powers. When releasing their powers, Goryō gain black garbs with horizontal white straps going down the chest. Some Goryō have taken on modified versions of this attire, to suit their abilities. Goryō have a common white-colored spiritual energy that is said to come with the feeling of "Death" and "Grief". Powers & Abilities Enhanced Spiritual Energies: Granted the full spiritual powers of the Togabito, Goryō boats very power and large spiritual powers, that differ depending on the Goryō themselves. Those who train and have experienced much have proven to grow spiritually, reaching levels on that of a Captain-leveled Shinigami. Tsuchiiro (土色, Deathly Pale): The Goryō equivalent to , the Goryō will fade or "jump" in the direction of their choosing. Ikakōsen (異化光線, Dissimilation Beam; Literally "Destruction Ray"): Similar to a Cero used by the Hollow, the Goryō have shown to manifest a spiritual energy blast to fire towards their target(s). Several Goryō have shown to create their own versions of the Ikakōsen, although the majority are both Purple or White in color. Enhanced Durability: Incredibly durable, the Goryō are capable of sustaining great amounts of damage without faltering. However, they are not on par with other abilities known to enhanced durability. Enhanced Strength: Granted with the spiritual energies and other powers, Goryō are capable of lifting objects ten times their own size. The augmentation of their physical strength is a direct attribute from their Togabito "spirits". List of Goryō *Akechi Mitsuhide Behind the Scenes In Japanese Mythology the Goryō are vengeance ghosts from the aristocratic classes, especially those who have been martyred. The name is utilized for these spiritual beings due to the way Togabito attempt to seek vengeance on the world by taking over the body of a Human. The previously unnamed Energy Blast ability used by Togabito in the canon has been carried over into the fanon ability, Ikakōsen.